


When We Were Young

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Pining Spock (Star Trek)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: 被某AI测试虐到之后，强行给自己写了个小甜饼（？





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写预警，重度 OOC

测试的结果是这个，具体链接我已经找不到了

* * *

 

 

心如死灰是Bones

长久单恋是Spock

随风而散的鸟鸣是作者开的金手指

没有意义的标题是Adele的那首歌

 

**When We Were Young**

 

1

　　观星甲板上，McCoy站在窗前。

　　他还记得第一次站在这里的感受，渺小，恐惧，敬畏。外面是过往的星星，是神秘的太空。即使舰队已经探索了这么多年，宇宙对于人类来说依然充满未知。

　　而现在，他什么感觉也没有。

　　他突然想起他们在企业号上的第一个新年，船员们在观星甲板办了跨年派对。所有人都在饮酒狂欢，他坐在一边独自慢酌浅饮，然后他看到Spock站在那里盯着窗外。出于好奇，他来到Spock身边，带着醉意问道，“Spock，我发现你经常在空闲时间站在这儿发呆，你到底在看什么？”

　　沉默了片刻之后，Spock的回答是，“Nothing。”

　　现在他理解了。

　　Nothing。什么也没有。那种没有归属的空虚感。

　　一只手放在他的肩膀上，“你需要休息，老骨头。”

　　“不，Jim，我们必须……”McCoy转过身，看到Jim关切的目光。

　　“老骨头……”Jim眼神开始左右摇摆，像是不知道该说什么，“Spock已经——”

　　“他还活着！我能听到他的声音。”McCoy大喊，“他在等我们！”

　　“老骨头！”Jim双手紧握住他的肩膀，大力摇晃着，“他已经死了！bones。”

　　McCoy双手无力地垂在身侧，仿佛从睡梦中惊醒，“你说得对，他死了。”

 

2

　　“你不记得我是谁了？”蓝眼睛男人扬起眉毛，接着小声嘟囔着，“我就知道，没良心的尖耳朵地精……亏的我还带着你的katra到处跑。”

　　Spock微微皱眉，把双手藏在过长的衣袖中，熟悉的称呼像是落入水面的石头，泛起一圈圈涟漪。这个男人到底是谁？

　　他父亲说那些人是他的朋友，可是现在他唯一能想起的是他们的名字。Jim，Uhura，Scott，Chekov，Sulu，还有McCoy。他知道男人的名字是Leonard McCoy。但是Spock有种奇怪的感觉，Leonard McCoy似乎不应该是男人的称呼，对于一个拥有如此漂亮蓝色瞳孔的人类来说，这样的名字太普通了。而且，他希望他和Leonard不只是朋友。他知道存在私心不合逻辑，但这似乎是他长久以来的渴望。

　　“我能否询问，我们之间关系的本质是什么？”

　　“说是朋友好像不太对，朋友？敌人？亦敌亦友？我也搞不清楚。”男人像是想到什么好笑的事情，“有时候我想咬掉你的脑袋，而有时候……是你想扭断我的脖子。”

　　连朋友也算不上？Spock不想承认他有一点失望。“我很抱歉，Leonard。”

　　男人愣了一下，摇了摇头说，“不必道歉，Spock。至少我不会向你道歉的。”他耸了耸肩。

　　Spock抬起一边眉毛。而这个动作把Leonard逗乐了，他轻声笑起来。

　　Spock没有说话，只是看着男人带着笑意的眼睛。

　　“没关系，Spock。”男人眺望着远处的地平线，“你总会想起来的。”

　　“Ashayam。”Spock轻声说，尽管他还不太确定为什么会想到这个词。

　　男人弯起嘴角，“这是混蛋的瓦肯语吗？”

　　突然间Spock不再担心了，就像男人所说的，他总会想起来的。

 

3

　　Spock从堆满文件的书桌上抬起头，才发现天已经黑了。

　　他出了书房来到卧室，却没有找到Leonard的身影。很奇怪。通常这个时间，Leonard应该在睡觉，而且他明天要搭乘早班穿梭机去β象限，参加医学研讨会。

　　Spock下到一楼，路过厨房时他注意到餐桌上还摆着一碗瓦肯蔬菜汤。尽管已经一天没有进食，Spock还是决定之后再摄取营养，找到他的丈夫才是最要紧的事。客厅的灯还开着，沙发旁的小桌子上摆着Leonard最近正在看的那本书，倒扣着放在那里。

　　Spock没有犹豫，拿起搭在沙发靠背上的毯子，便走出了屋子。果不其然，Leonard背对着他站在门廊中。

　　“Ashayam，请不要继续这样。你可能会受凉感冒的。”Spock把毯子披在Leonard身上。

　　Leonard没有回头，依然抬头看着满天繁星，一只手握住Spock的手，“有时候我会想她，企业号。”

　　“我想我们很快会回去的。”鉴于Jim对坐办公桌的公开厌恶，Spock确信他们很快就能够重回太空。

　　“实际上，不能留Jim一个人在太空的人是你。我只是为了不让你们两个把自己的小命玩完而已。”

　　“的确。”Spock没有再多说。他感觉到Leonard的脑袋倚上他的肩膀。

　　虽然看不到Leonard的表情，Spock也知道他在微笑。“我知道这不是你的真实想法，瓦肯。”

　　Spock没有回应，只是牵着Leonard的手。两人欣赏着旧金山郊区的夜空。

　　“Leonard，你还记得我们在企业号的第一个新年吗？在观星甲板上，你问我在看什么。”Spock突然说道。

　　Leonard转过身，“没想到我们两个之中，你才是‘遥想当年’的那一个。”

　　“我在看你的倒影。”

　　Spock注意到Leonard的脸似乎红了起来。但也可能是光线问题。过了一会儿，Leonard伸出胳膊环过他的脖子，拖着长腔说，“Spock，你要是当初直接向我告白的话，我们也不用兜这么大一个圈子。”

　　“我为我们浪费的时间道歉。”Spock决定那并不是光线问题。

　　Leonard打趣道，“我以为瓦肯人觉得浪费时间是不合逻辑的。”

　　Spock扬起眉毛。

　　Leonard笑出了声，“既然我们浪费了那么多时间，或许现在可以好好弥补，你觉得呢？”在Spock回答之前 ，Leonard把他拉进一个深情的吻。

　　他们分开一点的时候，Spock说道，“请允许我提醒你，Leonard，你的穿梭机将在明早6点45分起飞，你需要休息。”他用上了比平时更多的自制力。

　　“我可以等到登上穿梭机再休息。”

　　这是符合逻辑的。满足他丈夫的需要一直都是符合逻辑的。他们跌跌撞撞朝屋内走去时，Spock心想。

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

彩蛋

“What does Ashayam actually mean, Spock？”

“It means ‘beloved’ in Vulcan.”

“Are you saying you've been calling me darlin' all the time last night？”

There is a pause, “Yes.”

A grin, “I think I could get used to that.”

 

END 

**Author's Note:**

> 1发生在石破天惊之前，2发生在石破天惊之后，3大概就是日常的婚后生活了（？
> 
> 彩蛋发生在2之后不久，至于是PG13还是NC17就靠大家自行想象了
> 
> 电影情节已经忘得差不多了，所有BUG都是我的


End file.
